


Probability of Weiss Schnee falling for Ruby Rose

by RauryPori



Series: RWBY - Fated Souls (soulmatesAU) [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, F/F, Probability Calculation, Ruby'sAGenius, Slow Burn, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RauryPori/pseuds/RauryPori
Summary: Is there a chance to reach 100% or it will remain at 0%?





	1. Log No. 1

**Author's Note:**

> An RWBY fic inspired by a Japanese One-shot I've read so I've decided to make my own version with a twist of RWBY. Enjoy.
> 
> Exposition time! (yeah I'm lazy, deal with it)
> 
> ˹Crescent Rose˼ is the name of Ruby's self-made, high function AI that's installed on different gadgets she owns like her goggles, smartwatch, computer, etc. 
> 
> This is a world where computing probability and statistics are common with the use of advance technology but high performing AI's capable of computing probabilities are only available for the military or the government (BUT Ruby's a genius here so screw them I do whatever I want jk)
> 
> RWBY are attending college at Beacon while living together in the same house a few blocks away from Beacon. Ruby skipped grades for being a genius in areas that relates with mathematics, physics and machinery. Anything else is below average level.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calculation complete! Showing results…
> 
> ˹0.075%˼
> 
> It dropped. I furrowed my brows and cupped my chin in between my index and thumb. 
> 
> “Ruby.”

_Initializing… **˹Crescent Rose˼**_

 

_System loading files…Loading Complete!_

 

_Examining Problem…Examination Complete!_

 

_Loading necessary files and information…Loading Complete!_

 

_Performing calculation…Please wait a moment._

 

**_˹Probability of Weiss Schnee falling in love with Ruby Rose˼_ **

 

_Calculation complete! Showing results…_

 

**_˹0.079%˼_ **

 

“Hm, I see. The possibility is too low.” I wasn’t even positive with the results but I didn’t thought that it would be this low. It didn’t even reach a 0.1%.

 

I looked at the numbers flashing on my goggles. I leaned back on the metallic table behind me as I sat on floor. I could feel the coldness through my clothes but I ignored it and started performing mental calculations on how to raise the numbers.

 

Maybe I was too immersed in my thoughts that I didn’t notice the hatch opening and the person of interest in my calculations has already been standing in front of me, her hands poised on her waist as she gave me an exasperated smile. She rolled her eyes as she saw me spacing off again, she raised her left hand and offered it to me. I looked at her outstretched palm, instinctively I mumbled calculate.

 

_Calculation complete! Showing results…_

 

**_˹0.075%˼_ **

 

It dropped. I furrowed my brows and cupped my chin in between my index and thumb.

 

“Ruby.”

 

I wonder what caused the numbers to drop. Maybe I should derive a new equation to calculate the probability.

 

“Ruby!”

 

But creating a new equation takes time and it needs to be tested. If I add another variable to the exis – !?

 

“Yes, Weiss?” I stopped my mental calculation as I felt a cold yet soft hand resting on my left shoulder. It seems Weiss has been calling me for a while. She’s bent her knees and half squatted to reach my shoulders. I looked at her and sheepishly smiled.

 

“Sorry, I lost track.”

 

She sighed on my usual reply, she stood back up and tried to straighten her clothes. Her left hand was once again offered before me and this time I took it like I usually do. She helped me up from the floor. Stretching my stiff shoulders as I’ve been in that position for a long time. When I looked back at her she was frowning again.

 

“Weiss?” I titled my head as I called her.

 

“Yang ordered pizza, let’s go down before it gets cold.” She told me as she closed the distance between us, her hand reached to me as I stood stiffly in attention. My eyes following her every movement. Her hands stopped on the collar of my lab coat before dusting it off and straightening it for me, it seems it was crooked. She stepped back when she was satisfied with her work, turning around and started walking down on the stairs that connects the attic to the second floor.

 

I let out the breath that I’ve been holding. I slid the red and black goggles on my eyes to the top of my head. Weiss doesn’t like it when I eat while wearing them on my eyes.

 

“Ruby!”

 

Yang’s voice called from bellow.

 

“Coming!”

 

I turned off the lights in the attic before going down stairs for dinner. I pulled the mechanism that hides the stairs back to the ceiling of the second floor before I hurried to meet them. When I arrived on the living room I saw my sister sprawled on the couch, her head resting on Blake’s lap as she munch on a slice of pizza while watching her crappy movies. Blake on the other hand was reading her book as she occasionally took a bite on her own slice.

 

“Ruby,” said a voice as I looked at my left. Weiss was patting the spot beside her, a slice of pizza was already placed on a plate on top of the coffee table. That must be mine. I walked towards her side and sat beside her as I took the plate she offered. Mumbling a soft thank you she replied with a curt nod.

 

“Yang, your taste in movies sucks.” I said to my sister as I gave her a deadpan stare.


	2. Log No. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you think the numbers will go up someday?”
> 
> “I don’t know, you tell me.”

A loud explosion echoed in the attic as smoke came out of one of my failed experiments. I fanned the smoke away from me while covering the lower half of my face with my left hand. I immediately ran towards the window and switched the nearby ventilator into high. I need to clear out the smoke or I’ll get sick again. Weiss would be angry while Yang would be ballistic. She might seal all the entrance to the attic if that happen. Blake would just advise me to be careful.

 

I could hear rapid footsteps from my position, the hatch slash stairs made a mechanical sound as it was activated from bellow. They must have heard the explosion from downstairs.

 

“Ruby!”

 

“Sis!”

 

“What just happened?”

 

Weiss, Yang and Blake appeared before me as they all shot me a worried glance. Weiss’ glare looked cold, as expected from the Ice Queen. Yang ran up to me and immediately did a check up on me.

 

“I’m fine, Yang. I still have two arms and two legs,” I said as I presented my perfectly fine limbs despite all the dust and oil splattered on them. “I’m perfectly fine, just another failed experiment nothing to worry about.” I assured her.

 

“How many times did this make?” asked Blake as she looked beyond my shoulder, probably looking at the mess on my work bench. I looked back and saw how horrible the explosion was. It’s not the deadly kind of explosion but the mess it made would surely cause a headache to whoever is going to clean it up. I should probably ask Weiss for aspirin.

 

“Third, third for this month.” Said Weiss as she looked at her scroll. She’s checking tabs on me isn’t she? Blake sighed on what she heard.

 

“Guys, I’m fine seriously. It’s not like this is the first time it happened!” I told them for the nth time.

 

“Then be more careful so you won’t have to tell that to us again!” replied Yang with a worrying tone. I took a deep breath before I apologized to what happen and promised them not to explode things as much as possible. Because it’s hard to promise not making anything explode.

 

Weiss walked towards the bench gave it a few glance before making her way towards me. Her glare made me shiver, I tried to avoid her gaze. Looking at anything but her. I opted to stare at the floor.

 

“Sorry.” I muttered in a soft voice. I heard her sigh and it was clear that she was standing in front of me judging from the white sandals just in front of my boots. She’s close, real close.

 

“I’d leave this up to you Ice Queen.” Said Yang as I saw her left with Blake from my peripheral vision. My eyes followed their figures before they completely disappeared and went down stairs leaving me to deal with an angry Schnee.

 

“Don’t call me that,” replied Weiss as I could just imagine her rolling her eyes at Yang’s use of her not so favoured nickname.

 

“Ruby Rose.” She called me with a stern voice. I straighten up in attention when she called my full name. I tried to look pass her, trying to make it look like I was making eye contact but obviously failing when she narrowed her eyes at me.

 

“Look at me Ruby,” she ordered. She’s using the Schnee in her as she looked at me with the regal benefiting a Schnee. I made eye contact helplessly. I used my puppy eyes hoping that it’ll work.

 

“You promised that you’ll be more careful and since you’ve broke that I guess it is only fair that we’ll follow the agreement?” she said in a reprimanding tone. I gave a short nod in agreement. I did broke my promise. I know that they’re only worried but they kept supporting me and they’re only trying to draw a line to make sure I won’t hurt myself.

 

“Keys.” Weiss held out her palm to me, I took out a set of silver keys from my pocket and put them on her palm. She kept it on her purse.

 

“Don’t worry you’ll be able to go back in your lab after the three day lockdown. Come here, I’d help you bake cookies to pass time.” Weiss took my hand as she urged me to go downstairs. Not minding how dirty it is. I looked at her back as I followed her down. I remembered something I wanted to tell her so I tugged at the hand that’s holding mine, she gave a squeeze in response.

 

“Weiss, did you know that there’s 0.098% that you’ll fall for me?” I told her the probability like I always do ever since she came to live with us.

 

“Hm, really?” She hummed a reply.

 

“Do you think the numbers will go up someday?” I asked her hoping for a positive response. She looked back at me from her shoulders, she raised an eyebrow.

 

“I don’t know, you tell me.”

 

I smiled as I silently activated my goggles to perform another calculation when she looked back ahead.

 

_Initializing…_ **˹Crescent Rose˼**

_System loading files…Loading Complete!_

_Examining Problem…Examination Complete!_

_Loading necessary files and information…Loading Complete!_

_Performing calculation…Please wait a moment._

**˹Probability of Weiss Schnee falling in love with Ruby Rose˼**

_Calculation complete! Showing results…_

 

**˹0.01%˼**

 

“Let’s bake those cookies!”


	3. Log No. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I forgot to mute the sound. 
> 
> “Weiss, you look cute when you’re speechless.” I grinned at her as I hid my scroll behind me and secretly sent a copy to my computer. “And when you’re flustered too!” 
> 
> “Ruby Rose!” That’s my cue to run.

“Uhm, Ruby?” I stopped writing and lifted my head. What came into my view was a mop of silver hair, perfectly combed and made into a side ponytail. I looked south and met with her eyes, then to her nose then stopped at her lips.

 

“Yes, Weiss?” I looked back at her eyes as I answered her.

 

“Are you free this afternoon?” she asked. I clicked on my goggles and it showed my schedule for today. It seems that I got a lot of free time considering my lab is on its second day of lockdown. After clearing the screen I turned my attention back to Weiss.

 

“Yes. Do need me for anything?” I asked her.

 

“Yes, I need to go to the book shop to get some books that I’ve pre-ordered. If it’s not bothering you, can you please help me carry them back?” she showed me a piece of paper that contains her list of books. A brief glace made me think that she would really need all the help she can get.

 

“That’s quite a lot of book. Should I ask Yang or Blake to help us out?” If she’s planning on getting all those on the list then I wouldn’t be enough help if that happen, we might need to take a couple of trips to take it all back.  Weiss shook her head to my proposal.

 

“Yang left earlier this morning and Blake’s out helping Velvet. There’s only the two of us left in the house.” Weiss leaned her back on the kitchen sink, I could feel her eyes trained on me. I’ve been staying in the kitchen since morning and started working on something right after eating breakfast. I looked at the clock on the wall and found out that I’ve been here for almost two hours, my cup of coffee has been missing and so are the plates I’ve used this morning. Somebody must have taken them while I was immersed with my work.

 

“I’ll go get my jacket.” I told her as I stood up from my seat and climbed upstairs to get my jacket in my room. When I got back to the kitchen I saw the papers that I’ve been working on has been neatly stacked on the table. Weiss was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Weiss?” I called for her and she responded. I found her already wearing her shoes in front of the door waiting for me. She tilted her head as she watched me walk up to her.

 

“Let’s go?” I took my boots from the drawers and wore it. She nodded in confirmation.

 

The two of us walked side by side as we made our way to the book shop. I looked around the neighbourhood. The trees around the neighbourhood looked greener than usual. Ah, how could I forget spring just started a few weeks ago and it must have slipped my mind? The sky was clear with a few clouds moving around. Thankfully the temperature wasn’t too hot because I’ve forgot to bring an umbrella. Weiss probably didn’t bring one.

 

I looked around the area, recalling the memory of me and Yang walking around trying to find a nice place to rent. Dad told us that it doesn’t matter if we decided to rent a full house or just settled with an apartment. We could just live in the dorms but the place was packed and Dad wasn’t satisfied with some details.

 

The first place that we found was an apartment four blocks away from our current. It was a nice place to stay but sadly the owner is a pervert who tried to hit on Yang. Poor guy, I wonder if he got those teeth replaced. Good thing that the security came before Dad cracked his shoulders.

 

The second one was immediately shot down when Dad saw the neighbour howling and cursing at his lawn, he’s obviously drunk in the middle of the day. We’ve also heard that he’s always like that and sometimes he goes around to bother people. To be clear we do know how to handle drunk people, *ahem* Unlce Qrow *ahem*. But he’s still reasonable in his own ways even when he’s not sober and he’s family so it’s different.

 

We put our search on hold and much to Dad’s dismay let us live in the dorms for a while. That’s until we met Blake. Blake knew the previous owner of the house we’re currently staying. The owner’s selling the house because his work requires him to move out of Vale.

 

Dad inspected the place and rest is history. Now, we’re living on a two story house that has four rooms on the second floor, other necessary rooms on the first floor, a bathroom on each floor and my favourite the high ceiling attic. Blake proposed to share the expenses with us to serve as rent. Blake’s nice even though she’s usually quiet and Yang’s totally not against her living with us.

 

“-are you listing?”

 

“Ruby!” I stopped walking and saw no one in front of me. Where’s Weiss? I looked around and found her a couple of steps behind me. I was about to call her when I saw the sign above her head. Oh, we’re already here.

 

“Sorry, I was spacing out.” I told her as I made my way back to her side. Weiss sighed for the umpteenth time. She held on the tip of my jacket and pulled me to the store.

 

“Good thing that you didn’t bump into a lamppost.” I could hear the bell attached on the door ring as we entered the shop. I scanned the different variety of books on the shelves. Paperback, hardbound, comics and other stuffs that Blake would love to have. The bookshelves on the living room must be near its capacity since Blake has large collection of books, including Weiss’ books for studying.

 

Weiss walked to the counter, I followed her like a puppy as she never released her grip on my jacket. Weiss talked to the guy on the counter and confirmed her book orders and the guy promptly left to the storage to get her books. There’s quite a few individuals currently inside the store. I gave them a quick glance before resting my eyes to the Schnee that deserves my full attention.

 

“So, is everything on the list available?” I asked her.

 

“Mostly, there’s only a few that’s currently unavailable, but they’ll probably have them restocked in a few days.” Good to hear. We won’t be having any problem carrying them back since the number has lessen.

 

“Then, we’ll come back again in a few days to pick-up your books.” I gave her a smile as I spoke those words. She gave me a surprised look but it was quickly replaced by a questioning look.

 

“Isn’t the lockdown of your lab just until tomorrow? Wouldn’t that take up your time?” she asked me. Her question made me think for a while. A day in the lab or accompanying Weiss, which of the two is more important?

 

“As far as I know I got my priorities straight,” I nodded to myself as I cupped my chin between my index and thumb. Weiss tilted her head as she tried to process what I’ve said. I looked at her straight on the eyes. Light-blue meets silver.

 

“You’re my priority, Weiss” I smiled at her. I watched her eyes widen to my sudden and blunt confession, her mouth agape as she blankly stared at me. I stared back without blinking, taking in her speechless form. Feeling a little bit mischievous, I silently took my scroll and took a picture. Weiss snapped out of her revere when she heard the click.

 

 Ah, I forgot to mute the sound.

 

“Weiss, you look cute when you’re speechless.” I grinned at her as I hid my scroll behind me and secretly sent a copy to my computer. “And when you’re flustered too!”

 

“Ruby Rose!” That’s my cue to run.

 

_Initializing…_ **˹Crescent Rose˼**

_System loading files…Loading Complete!_

_Examining Problem…Examination Complete!_

_Loading necessary files and information…Loading Complete!_

_Performing calculation…Please wait a moment._

**˹Probability of Weiss Schnee falling in love with Ruby Rose˼**

_Calculation complete! Showing results…_

 

**˹0.006%˼**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smooth asf Ruby Rose in the house! ( •_•) ( •_•)>⌐■-■ (⌐■_■)
> 
> What can I say...this ended up different to what I was actually planning but who cares. Some stories write themselves. (poor excuse) 
> 
> Yay or Nay?


	4. Log No. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you talking about?” she narrowed her eyes at me.
> 
> “Is the Ice Queen jealous?” I asked bluntly.
> 
> “What made you think of that conclusion?”

 

 

      “Crescent Rose do a rain check.” I voiced a command to my goggles as I clicked the side button. I watched the screen slash lens darken as it activated. I waited for the result while leaning on the metal table as I sat on the floor as usual. A beep could be heard as I looked at the result on the screen.

 

**˹Probability of rain: 51.98%˼**

     “That’s quite high.” I mumbled, I cupped my chin. The lenses turned back to black semi-transparent. I better tell Weiss that we need to reschedule her trip to get her books. I stood up from the floor, stretching my body to ease my muscles.

 

     As soon as my foot landed on the second floor an orange blur tackled me and we ended up rolling a few times before we stopped. I felt a weight straddling me so looked up to see the culprit. I stared at the person in confusion before it dawn on me who it was. I couldn’t help but grin.

 

     “Penny!” I called as I tried to stretch my arms from the floor and reached for her. Keyword _tried_. I couldn’t reach her because her weight stops me from doing so.

 

     “Ruby my friend, how are you?” she asked in a cheerful voice. I heard footsteps nearing us. I’ve got no time to wonder who owns them because Penny is in one of her nonstop chattering stupor. I answered her questions instinctively and as short as possible. I’ve known Penny long enough to know how to handle her in such situations.

 

     “Sis, are you okay?” I cranked my neck to the side and saw Yang as she looked at my pitiful state pinned on the floor. I sent her a look asking for help. Yang took a step forward but somebody beat her to it.

 

     “Penny, you can talk to Ruby later in the living room.” Said Weiss as she stepped out from Yang’s side. I didn’t even notice her there. Penny seemed to say something but the Schnee wouldn’t accept a _No_ for an answer. Penny stood up and offered me a hand which I took. Who ruffled your feathers? Rather who took the Ice Queen’s snowman?

 

     “Listen to the Ice Queen. I made some snacks and you two could catch up in the living room without inflicting any injury to the other.” Yang jerked her thumb downstairs, telling us to follow her.

 

     “Let’s go Penny,” I dusted my lab coat as I beckoned the ball of energy to go downstairs. I watched their backs as we towards the living room. Yang’s long blonde hair was swaying for every step she made, while Penny’s locks bounced along her occasional hop, and lastly Weiss’ hair cascades on her back, moving oh so slightly with her light steps.

 

     I heard a soft mumbling, peering at those in front of me to know it is. Yang and Penny are already in a conversation and that leaves only Weiss who had her head tilted down and her eyes trained on the floor as if she finds it very interesting. I tilted my head in confusion. What’s wrong with her so early in the morning?

 

     I picked up my pace and walked about two steps behind her, taking light steps as I approached her left ear from behind. I blew air on left ear as I softly called for the Schnee’s attention. I love demanding the Schnee’s attention.

 

     “Weiss?” Because of the short distance between the two of us I saw how Weiss visibly tremble and straighten up in attention. She looked at me with a startled hint on her expression before flushing into a light shade of pink.

 

     “N, nothing” Oh?

 

     I raised a brow at the Schnee who showed a rare slip of control. A smile tugging at my lips. I leaned forward, lessening the poor excuse of distance between us. Her eyes trained at my every movement.

 

     “Like I’d fall for that Weiss~” I said in a sing song voice, in the corner of my eye I’ve seen Yang walked ahead of us while chatting with Penny, a mischievous idea popped in my mind.

 

     “But,” I stared back at her, dragging my sentence to create an atmosphere, Weiss’ brows furrowed a little. “I’d believe you if want me to.” My eyes twinkling in mischief.

 

     “What are you talking about?” she narrowed her eyes at me.

 

     “Is the Ice Queen jealous?” I asked bluntly.

 

     “What made you think of that conclusion?”

 

     I circled Weiss as I watched her every expression. I chuckled in delight. Probably, probably I’m not a lost cause after all. I have an effect on her and I know it. A chance. I have it.

 

     “You.” I answered as I met her light-blue eyes.

 

     She scoffed and crossed her arms on her chest, giving me an eye roll. “You are being delusional, Ruby.” She told me flatly. That felt like a lightning bolt had struck me. A stiffened smile frozen on my face. A sigh left her lips as she turned her heel and walked down, leaving me alone in the hallway.

 

     I stared at her retreating figure. My hand subconsciously reached for my goggles.

 

     _Click_

_Initializing…_ **˹Crescent Rose˼**

_System loading files…Loading Complete!_

_Examining Problem…Examination Complete!_

_Loading necessary files and information…Loading Complete!_

_Performing calculation…Please wait a moment._

**˹Probability of Weiss Schnee falling in love with Ruby Rose˼**

_Calculation complete! Showing results…_

 

**˹0.0059%˼**

 

     “How cruel.” I bitterly smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belated Merry Christmas and advance Happy New Year! 
> 
> Aww...poor Ruby. Why are you so mean Weiss? (T^T)
> 
> Yay or Nay?
> 
> PS. Please have mercy on me.


	5. Log No. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stop glaring at me,”
> 
> “Then stop teasing me,”
> 
> “Did not!”
> 
> “Did to!”
> 
> And we started arguing.

 

                “So, you’re actually here just to deliver an invitation? You flew thousand miles from Atlast to Vale just for that? Are you serious?” asked Blake as she shot Penny an incredulous look. Yang wore the same expression as Blake but much more comical. We all looked at Penny who beamed a smile as a response. I don’t think that justifies your action Penny.

 

     “Yup! But I would also like to go out and visit some friends. Especially Ruby!” replied Penny. Blake just stared at her with a raised brow. While Yang was trying to hold back her laughter, it seems like she finds this too funny.

 

     We’re now in the living room, seated on our couch. Penny sat on the beanie in front of us. Yang and Blake are seated on my both sides. I looked at the silent Ice Queen seated on the corner beside Blake.

 

     “Well I appreciate the sentiment, Penny” I smiled at her. Penny is such a good friend. She’s always bubbly and cheerful, and there’s no dull moment whenever I’m with her. We could talk about anything and have fun exchanging opinions and ideas.

 

     “Well if it’s for my dear friend Ruby then I’d gladly do it. Here’s your invitation Ruby!” Ah, she’s so nice. Penny handed me a white envelope sealed with blue wax with an insignia of rotating gears and the letter ‘ATS’ upfront. I took the invitation from Penny while thanking her once again.

 

     I looked at the envelope. Seeing the familiar logo I couldn’t help but smile. My invitation for the symposium is finally here. The Atlesian Technological Symposium. I’ve never thought that I’d actually manage to get an invitation considering they only have limited spots for the exhibit in the young academician category. I’ve won the Vale regionals thrice in a row but this is the first time that my application got approved. This feels like a dream.

 

     “Good job, Sis! You finally got an invitation to that symposium you’ve been dying to get to.” Yang congratulated my with a side hug, I hugged her back in happiness.

 

     “Isn’t this the symposium that’s only held every four years? I heard that they only accept 10 students for the young academician category. Congratulations, Ruby.” Said Blake as she gave me a smile.

 

     “Thank you, Blake.”

 

     Yang looked at me as if she remembered something. “Didn’t you try sending an application letter back when you were ten?” asked Yang. I won my first Vale Regional when I was nine years old. It was very surprising for others to see such a small child walking on the stage and being awarded the gold medal for a technological competition. Dad cried so hard in happiness back then. A year later I’ve heard about ATS and tried to apply but got rejected for two reasons. One, they say I was too young and Two, I still lack the skills to compete with people who were much older than me, especially those who are based in Atlas.

 

     “Yup, passed an application and got rejected. Did it again four years later and still got rejected,” I couldn’t help but feel sad remembering those rejected applications, but now, I’ve finally managed to get one. Third time’s the charm.

 

     “At least you got it now. Do your best, Rubes” said Yang as she ruffled my hair.

 

     “Hey!” I swat her hand away in a playful manner. Yang messed my hair further. I glared at her but she just smirked at me. I looked at Blake for help. My eyes suddenly got covered by my sister’s hands.

 

     “Yang!”

 

     “Nope. No staring at my Blakey with those puppy eyes. Use it on your Ice Queen instead.” Said Yang in a teasing manner. I tried to get her hands off me. I only managed to get free when I elbowed her side.

 

     “Stop glaring at me,”

 

     “Then stop teasing me,”

 

     “Did not!”

 

     “Did to!”

 

     And we started arguing.

 

 

     “Why are they fighting?” asked Penny as she looked at Weiss who just looked at us in silence. Weiss looked at Penny and with a stoic expression she picked up a cushion and threw it. I saw it coming and ducked down, Yang was unfortunate to get hit.

 

     “Weiss?” I looked at her warily. She glared at me icily. Ice Queen Mode logging in, huh. I could hear Yang grumbling beside me but we both stopped arguing with her glare. I smiled at her direction trying to diffuse the icy atmosphere.

 

     “We got a guest, behave yourselves.” That’s all she said.

 

     ““Yes, ma’am!””

     “Is ATS open for the public?” asked Blake.

 

     “Nope, only those who had invitation can attend. They always invite VIPs so they’ve never opened it for the public for their safety.” I answered her. If it’s open for public viewing then I’ve probably flew to Atlas even if my proposal got rejected.

“Sponsors?” I didn’t notice Blake’s slight glance at her side.

 

     “Most probably but sometimes they invite famous academicians for lectures that’s mostly the reason why I want to attend it. Some attend to get acquainted with those sponsors to fund their projects while some attend for the fame. I just don’t feel like interacting with those sponsors because most of them tend to see the academician as pure assets. I don’t want to be treated as a tool just because I pursue what I love.

 

I’ve also heard that some applicants got rejected because the sponsors aren’t interested with their work. There’s even a rumour that a guy from Mistral whose approval got withdrawn because somebody used the backdoor to get into the symposium. His spot got stolen.” I snorted in displeasure.

 

     As I talked about those bad rumours I’ve heard, I noticed Weiss fidgeting on her seat. “Weiss, what’s wrong?” I asked her.

 

     “I just remembered that I got something to do.” Weiss suddenly stood up and left the room. She looked panicked, I could see it. She’s biting her lower lip. I called out to her but she ignored me. I stood up to follower her but Blake stopped me.

 

     “Ruby, give her space. She’d be fine, trust her.” I sat back on the couch dejectedly.

 

     _Ring…_

 

     Penny’s phone started ringing. She excused herself to answer it and walked to the kitchen. A few minutes later she told us that needs to go.

 

     “Father told me that Ciel’s coming to fetch me. I’m happy to see everyone and I had fun chatting with you. Until next time.”

 

     “Until next time, Penny.” I hugged her before she left and boarded Ciel’s car. I watched their car drive away. I walked upstairs and stopped at the door with Weiss’ name written on it. I raised my hand to knock but hesitated. I retracted my hand to my sides. Turned my heel towards my lab. I need to work on my project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random Plot thrown in the mix. I dunno what I'm doing. HELP.
> 
> Yay or Nay?
> 
> PS. Posting a short side story after this. it's really short so please don't complain.


	6. Side Story for Log No. 5

 

     A single desk lamp illuminated the study room. A single person seated on a chair as she continued typing on her laptop. A mug of coffee placed beside her. She kept typing, her face devoid of any emotion but her eyes reflects worry and anxiety.

 

     A knock on the door broke the silence emanating the room. She looked up from her work. Somebody’s leaning on the door frame looking at her nonchalantly.

 

     “You know about this, didn’t you.” She didn’t ask but rather stated as if it’s the truth.

 

     “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

     “I don’t need to find proof. You’re the proof yourself.” She rolled her eyes.

 

     “…”

 

     “You’re afraid for her aren’t you?” the girl walked up to the other. Never breaking the eye contact. “That’s why you’re still awake this late at night. Making sure that everything’s alright.” She kept talking and stopped in front of the desk. Pointed at the laptop and document typed on it. A smile breaking into her nonchalant expression.

 

     “…”

 

     “Just don’t let her find out.”

 

     “I won’t.”

 

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno what I'm doing. 
> 
> HELP. 
> 
> I'm too random, aren't I?


	7. Log No. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’d use a Taser gun then throw a fire dust infused object at him, then boom.” I told her what I would have done if I didn’t get tackled down by the guards or if Yang didn’t arrive much sooner. Weiss sighed once again. Aren’t you sighing too much? Or my plan is no good?
> 
> “That’s not a good thing to do, Ruby.” she scolded me. I merely shrugged my shoulders.

 

               “Ruby.”

 

               “No.”

 

               “But,”

 

               “Don’t wanna.”

 

               Weiss sighed for the umpteenth time. Seemingly lost and doesn’t know what to do. She tried again to persuade me but I refused to compromise. I refuse to do anything and just wallow into despair. Yeah, I’m just going to sulk here.

 

               “But you can’t just do nothing.” Said Weiss as she tried her best to coax me out of my miserable shell. I shook my head and buried it deeper, my eyes closed. I don’t want to look at her, her eyes might shatter my resolve. Sadness and grief filled my heart.

 

               I tried so hard despite their criticism. Worked hard, countless days and night to perfect my work, but what do I get? I got mocked and laughed at. _He_ urged them to mock me. _He_ urged them to see my work as a piece of scrap. And lastly, _He_ made me feel like what’s I’ve been doing all my life is a waste of time. That last one was all it took for me to snap. I snapped and jumped at him, a strong kick connected at his stomach. Too bad I couldn’t hit that smug face of his. Security came right after and I got kicked out of the venue. I got disqualified in short.

 

               Seething in anger, I tried to go back there and get another shot at his face. Since I’m already disqualified there’s no point of holding back. I ran back but got stopped by the guards. In pure anger I threw the first thing I picked up right on his face. I watched his face turn into a look of horror as a dust infused cube hit his face. The cube was one of the exhibits. The cube was reinforced with dust and metal so it probably broke his nose in the process. That jerk deserves it.

 

               After that fiasco, I got escorted by the police. The jerk was cursing at me nonstop, hurling all profanities at my face. He kept howling about filing a case, making sure that I end up in jail. He lost a few tooth the next second. Yang arrived in a fury. She then started beating the guy up, cursing at him. The jerk cried for help but the guards froze on their spot when Yang snarled at them with a fiery gaze, ready to drag them to hell.

 

               The police stopped Yang when they felt like the jerk was going to breathe his last. Having himself humiliated and beaten up in public the jerk ordered the police to capture Yang. But before he could even utter another sentence a dozen of armoured cars stopped in front of us. Uniformed men armed to the tooth surrounded the area. Their guns raised and pointed at that guy. The jerk almost died from a heart attack. I could see a familiar shadow of a person seated inside of one of the cars.

 

               _Sigh_

“You two went overboard.”  I mumbled as I bury myself deeper to feel her warmth. I could hear her heartbeat from where my head is. Hearing it calms me, making me forget everything that happened.

 

               “…” She didn’t respond but I know that she must be chewing down her bottom lip. She does that when she’s guilty over something.

 

               “I could have handled it better,” I told her. She moved her arm but put them back the next second. She sighed in resignation.

 

               “And how do you propose to do that?” she asked. I couldn’t help but grin. I burrowed deeper. I hummed before I gave her an answer.

 

               “I’d use a Taser gun then throw a fire dust infused object at him, then boom.” I told her what I would have done if I didn’t get tackled down by the guards or if Yang didn’t arrive much sooner. Weiss sighed once again. Aren’t you sighing too much? Or my plan is no good?

 

               “That’s not a good thing to do, Ruby.” she scolded me. I merely shrugged my shoulders.

 

               “If that didn’t work then I’d just hack into his account and release all his data in the CCT for everybody to see. It’s not that hard to do.” Other people might find me cute and harmless but my family and close friends could attest that I could be ruthless if I wanted to. I’m a wolf in a sheep’s clothing as my Uncle would define me.

 

               “You’d get arrested for either options,”

 

               “No, I wouldn’t.” I shook my head and leaned back to look at her. A smirk tugging on my lips. Weiss looked back at me with a stern expression.

 

               “How confident of you to say that.” She rolled her eyes. Her tone mocking. To whom is that directed at?

 

               “I didn’t even took a single step in the police station and we both know who’s responsible for that.” I raised a teasing brow. Weiss frowned at me, her lips pursed. I held her stern gaze.

 

               “Blake got you out.” She said with certainty. I tilted my head in response, faked a shocked expression.

 

               “Oh? So it was Blake who handled everything?” She knows that I’m faking it. I’m not much of a good actress and it’s quite obvious. But Weiss didn’t stop me so I continued. Not wanting to admit.

 

               “Then shouldn’t I be at Blake’s side right now? I need to thank her!” I made a move to stand up but got pulled back down. I feigned shock and looked at Weiss. “Weiss,” I started as I gave her a helpless look. “I need to see Blake,” I pleaded with my puppy eyes. It was actually Blake that I saw in one of those cars and I wouldn’t mistake that beast logo on the armed men’s uniforms. But I’m sure that it was this Schnee that asked her to do that. If it was Blake handling it, it wouldn’t be too flashy and just handle it discretely.

 

               “…” She looked away from me and mumbled something. I couldn’t catch what it was. I asked her to repeat it again but she gave me a pointed glare. With a frosty look on her face she leaned forward, I held my breath due to our closeness. She rested her head on my shoulder, her face hidden on my nape.

 

               “Weiss?” I could feel her breath on my neck. Hot, it felt hot. I don’t know what to do and just stayed in her embrace.

 

               “-uby,”

 

               “Weiss?” I heard a faint mumble as she pulled me closer. Holding me firmly on her lap, my arms wrapped around her neck and legs placed on either side of her waist. I admit of taking advantage of the situation and sitting on Weiss lap in consolation. She got no choice but to compromise when I told them that I’m going to fly back to Atlas and find Penny.

 

               “I’m sorry.” She said, her voice filled with guilt.

 

               “Weiss, it’s fine. I’m not mad at you.” I should be the one saying sorry for taking advantage of her kindness.

 

               She shook her head and held me tighter. “I’m sorry.”

 

               “Weiss, there is nothing to be sorry about.” I hugged her head. She’s always there to support me and she’s such a good friend. I always bring trouble to them. I felt guilty.

 

               “But there is,”

 

               “No there isn’t.” I assured her. She just buried her face on my nape and shook her head dejectedly. So stubborn.

 

_Initializing…_ **˹Crescent Rose˼**

_System loading files…Loading Complete!_

_Examining Problem…Examination Complete!_

_Loading necessary files and information…Loading Complete!_

_Performing calculation…Please wait a moment._

**˹Probability of Weiss Schnee falling in love with Ruby Rose˼**

_Calculation complete! Showing results…_

 

**˹0.15%˼**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's up for a side story? Should I create one or it's just a bother? 
> 
> Congratulations Ruby!


	8. Side Story for Log No. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you letting this go on?” asked Blake as the blonde sat on the bed. Her hands resting and feeling the soft fabric beneath her. Blake waited for her response and remained seated on the chair beside her desk.

“-Yes. I know, I’ll handle it. Okay, goodbye.”

    

     “You know, when you frown you look like a grumpy cat.” Teased a voice behind her. Blake looked behind her, fully aware of who’s the owner of that voice. There’s only three people living with her. A ~~crazy~~ genius inventor, who can blast anyone of without a hitch, a Schnee heiress, who lived up to her family name, and lastly the blonde daredevil, who is as crazy as her little sister.

 

     “You should have knocked, Yang.” Sighed Blake as her amber eyes met lavender. Yang shrugged her shoulders in a familiar manner as Ruby does accompanied by a nonchalant expression. Blake put her scroll down on the nearby table.

 

     “So, late night talks?” Yang made her way to Blake. Her steps so light but the way she presented herself made others have the illusion of fire burning deep inside of her. Blake stared at the familiar sight.

 

     “Why are you letting this go on?” asked Blake as the blonde sat on the bed. Her hands resting and feeling the soft fabric beneath her. Blake waited for her response and remained seated on the chair beside her desk.

 

     “Hm, I wonder why.” Hummed Yang as she looked at the sheets under her with feigned interest. Blake’s eyes followed her fingers as she traced unknown shapes in them.

 

     “You know what’s going. We both know, Yang.” Amber eyes trailing the latter’s figure, prying. “And she came perfectly aware. So why aren’t you stopping her?”

 

     Yang’s hands stopped and rested on her sides. She looked up to Blake, her eyes seemed deeper, unreadable. A smile slowly appeared on her face. Patting the spot beside her while looking at Blake, her eyes seems to be urging her.

 

     “Come here, Blake.”

 

     “Yang,” Blake frowned at Yang’s actions. Thinking how to read the blonde’s actions. How to decipher them in order not to misread and end up making the wrong choices.

 

     “Stop reading into it. Geez, seriously Blake? Relax.” Yang rolled her eyes at the raven head who tends to be paranoid at sometimes. Patting the spot beside her.

 

     Resigning to her fate, Blake walked up to Yang. Lavender eyes watching her every move. Blake was the first one to look away and break eye contact. Gingerly sitting on the bed. Yang’s smile turned into a grin. Pulling her to an embrace.

 

     “The same reason why I let you do this.” Yang rested her chin on top of Blake’s head. “But it isn’t that bad when both sides get what they want. Isn’t that right, Blake?” she murmured but Blake could clearly hear her.

 

     “Seems a fair trade?” asked Yang.

 

     “Yes.” Replied Blake as she leaned back to Yang’s embrace.

 

     _‘But, it isn’t if only one side is aware of it.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the characters seemed OOC but I couldn't help it. Even though I tried to emulate how they should be acting but there are cases that I need to twist up their characters to fit the story. I'm sorry if there are people that doesn't like it. I'd try my best to present the story that I wanted to share with everyone.
> 
> BTW, what do you think of this side log? I don't know when's the next chapter but please stay tuned.


	9. Log No. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I remained rooted on my spot, staring blankly at her retreating figure. Shaking my head in disbelief. “Then, I’d keep the wolf then.” I said as I followed her, my gaze trained on her back.
> 
> “This little red would like to keep the big bad wolf all for herself.”

 

               “Why am I here again?” asked Weiss as her gaze swept around the noisy arcade, her eyes narrowing in displeasure. Her arms crossed on her chest. Weiss then shot me a questioning gaze.

 

     “Weiss, you really have to stop being so stiff.” I said as I raised a brow at the Schnee that started glaring icy daggers at my direction. She scoffed at me, her lips formed a straight line. Clearly unamused with the situation. I need to fix that.

 

     “What I mean is that, you need to relax sometimes. Don’t you feel suffocated?” I asked her as I raised a hand to massage the frown out of her face. “You need to smile more Weiss.” I smiled at her. Retreated my hand then softly bopped her nose. I giggled at my action. Weiss scowled at me but the frown is mostly gone now.

 

     “I got stuffs to do Ruby. I don’t have time to play.” She said. Weiss turned around to leave the arcade but I immediately stopped her by grabbing her hand. Sorry Weiss, I’m not letting you leave. She tried to pull her hand but I refused to let go. Grinning at her effort to free herself. Hey, don’t underestimate my strength just because I’m small. I won’t let go of something I want to keep.

 

     “Weiss, you’re not going anywhere but this arcade. You’re spending the whole afternoon with me.” I told her as I pulled her towards the direction of the token booth. Which should we play first? I scanned the games around us.

 

     “Ruby, I’m not interested in playing games.” Said Weiss as she followed behind me.

 

     “Oh, trust me. You will be interested in them.” I said with confidence. A sigh escaped her lips. Pursing her lips she replied, “Fine.”

 

     “That’s the spirit, Weiss!” I cheered as we approached the booth. I bought about 50 tokens. Weiss looked at me and the tokens with disbelief. Shaking her head in resignation. Muttering about buying too much. Hey, it’s not too much okay. You should see me go to the arcade with Yang and you’ll see what’s too much.

 

     “Ruby,”

 

     “What? Too scared that I’m going to beat you in every game?” a smirk forming on my lips as I taunted the girl in front of me.

 

     “Don’t worry I’d so easy on you, Weiss. Considering you’d probably lose every round.”

 

     Weiss stared at me in silence.  I looked at her in expectation.

 

     _30 minutes later…_

 

     “H, how?” I looked at Weiss in utter disbelief and mortification. I looked at the scoreboard that displayed our scores. I can’t even believe what’s right in front of me. The first one’s beginner’s luck, the second one was surprising but the third, fourth, and all the rest of the games is utterly unbelievable. Who would believe me if I tell them that Weiss Schnee, the heiress of that multimillion company could kick your ass in any arcade game! No one, absolutely no one would believe me.

 

     **GAME OVER!**

**Player 1 - 9990pts**

**Player 2 - 8597pts**

 

     “This is the 24th time! How is this even possible!?” I turned to my companion. Weiss was standing calmly beside me. As if she didn’t ALMOST get a perfect score in the game. I looked at her begrudgingly. Muttering how unfair it was. If I’ve known back then I wouldn’t even dare challenge her.

 

     “So, are we done yet?” I lost my will to fight. Nodding my head in defeat.

 

     “Let’s just go home,” I told her as I stood up from my seat. Weiss followed suit. We walked towards the door. I stopped mid step when I felt a tug on my sleeves. I looked back and saw Weiss staring at the wolf plush on one of the shelves.

 

     “You want that?” I asked her. Eyes that resembles the sky met mine. She blinked and slowly shook her head. I looked at her and then back at the plush. I reached for her hand that’s holding my sleeve, pulling her towards the counter. I asked the clerk what we need to do to get that plush. Weiss tugged on my sleeve one again.

 

     “You don’t have to.” She told me. If doesn’t want it than why is she still looking at it? Lightly shaking my head at Weiss’ obvious interest at the plush. I rested my hand on top of hers and said with a smile. “The more reason we need to get that for you.”

 

     “I’d play the game please,” I told the clerk. The game is just simple, matching the same pictures within the specified time and you’ll advance to the next level. Each time you advance, the time gets shorter and the number of pairs increases. They show all the pictures before turning them down so you can try and memorize it.

 

     “Good luck young lady!” cheered the clerk as I stood I front of the screen to play. The first round started by showing me all 10 pairs placed randomly, about five seconds have passed and they’re all turned around and the countdown started.

 

     Let’s see. This goes here, and this there. I paired all the pictures as fast as I can based on what I’ve been shown earlier. I passed the first stage surprisingly fast. The next stage increased the number of pairs to 15 and a minute shorter on the clock. I paired them all once again. Concentrating on the image I’ve been shown earlier. I played quite well until I’ve reached the fifth round that has about 30 pairs which means there’s about 60 cards to memorize. The time limit was reduced to 3 minutes.

 

     “How many points do I need to get the wolf plush?” I asked the clerk before I press the start button. The clerk gaped at me. “Excuse me?” I called him again.

 

     “Wow, I mean. To get the wolf plush you just need to get to fourth stage. You’re already on the fifth so either way you could consider that the plush is yours.” He said as he shrugged his shoulders but a look of amazement shown on his face.

 

     “You’re the first one that I’ve seen to reach the last level. Most of them struggle to get to level four and they couldn’t even match half of it. Good job!” He gave me a thumbs up.

 

     “Oh, so we could ask for it already?” I asked him. He looked confused but nodded his head. I looked at Weiss. “Wanna try the game? Since we could ask for the plush there’s no point in continuing.” I invited her with a smile. Relieved to know that I don’t have to go through 30 pairs.

 

     “ A, are you sure?” asked the clerk when he heard that I’m not interested in playing the last stage. He looked at me then at Weiss.

 

     “We just want the plush,” I pressed the start button then the cards showed up, I pulled Weiss over for her to play. I glanced at the screen then back to her. “Go try it, Weiss.” I urged her. The cards turned back and clock started.

 

     “I don’t know if I could do this, Ruby.” Weiss looked at the cards hesitantly. She tried to match a few pairs but would encounter miss pairs. I stood beside Weiss as she tried her best, her brows frowned in concentration and her lips pursed.

 

     “Uhm, if you can finish the final stage we could give you the wolf and little red riding hood plush set.” He told us. Weiss looked back from the game and up the shelf. Truly, there was a little red riding hood plush beside it. I didn’t notice that earlier.

 

     “Ruby,” I turned my head to my side. Weiss looked at me with half pleading eyes. Her hand reached for mine. I could hear my heart beating so loud in my ears. It feels like it’s going to jump out of my chest. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I turned to the game then to the clerk.

 

     “We’d get the set if we beat the game?” he nods his head in confirmation.

 

     “Okay,” I turned back to the game and saw that there’s about a minute left to match the remaining pairs. I pulled the image of the cards from my mind and from there I worked my way to pair them up as fast as I can.

 

     10 pairs

 

     7 pairs

 

     5 pairs

 

     3 pairs

 

     Then the last. As I matched the last one the clock stopped at 2:57. About 3 seconds before it was game over. I received the plush set with a congratulatory smile from the clerk. He kept praising me. I thank him in return. I turned my heel and looked for my companion. I found her standing beside the DDR machine. I walked up to her and presented the prize.

 

 

     “Let’s go home?”

 

     “Yes,” she took the little red riding hood from me and hugged to her chest. I was left with the wolf, I looked at it.

 

     “I though you want the wolf?” I asked her. Holding the wolf in my hand.

 

     “I changed my mind. I’d like to keep little red.” She said as a smile formed on her lips. She then turned around and exited the arcade.

 

     I remained rooted on my spot, staring blankly at her retreating figure. Shaking my head in disbelief. “Then, I’d keep the wolf then.” I said as I followed her, my gaze trained on her back.

 

     “This little red would like to keep the big bad wolf all for herself.”

 

_Initializing…_ **˹Crescent Rose˼**

_System loading files…Loading Complete!_

_Examining Problem…Examination Complete!_

_Loading necessary files and information…Loading Complete!_

_Performing calculation…Please wait a moment._

**˹Probability of Weiss Schnee falling in love with Ruby Rose˼**

_Calculation complete! Showing results…_

 

**˹0.25%˼**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a chapter because I don't know when I would be able to post again. Got some thesis to do. *cries in a corner* 
> 
> I started writing with the idea of making Weiss lose horribly but I ended up making Ruby lose horribly. But she managed to have a good comeback though. All hail Ruby's wonderful brain!
> 
> Question: Who's the Little Red and Who's the Wolf? 
> 
>  I better ask Yang or Blake they might know the answer. 


End file.
